


Sailing

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Cruise Ships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Howon's secretary tricks him into boarding a cruise ship on the Han River under the guise of a business dinner. He's mortified to discover that he's on a "love boat" and his secretary has set him up on a blind date. He's forced to attend, after all the ship has already set sail, he's hungry, and he won't be on dry land until morning. But after seeing his date, a pretty blonde with a beautiful smile, Howon thinks that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.





	1. beyond

It’s official; Howon’s going to fire Sungyeol the moment he’s back on dry land. He already allows the younger man to get away with far too much in the office, the latter using Howon’s well-known soft spot towards for him to slack off and wreak general havoc. Howon usually looks the other way when his secretary is up to his antics, only because Sungyeol’s actually pretty great at his job when he can actually force the boy to focus for more than ten minutes at a time (and maybe the choding’s gummy smile does make his cold heart melt just a little). Nevertheless, Sungyeol’s a very resourceful employee to Howon’s company but _this…_ this is going too far.

 

To say that his secretary’s head has been up in the clouds these past couple of months is an understatement; he met a model that goes by L whose real name is Myungsoo (seriously it took all of Howon’s will power to even pay attention to the story after such a ridiculous start). But the result was a whirlwind romance for his secretary; he’s head over heels for the guy in that sickening, overly sweet way that is usually reserved for those novels with half naked men with long flowing hair and unrealistic muscles on the covers. Howon often catches him staring into space with sparkling eyes, that ridiculously large smile on his face as he sighs dreamily at his good fortune _._ It’s even worse when Myungsoo (Howon flat out refuses to call him by a _letter_ for god’s sake) comes to visit his secretary for lunch; it usually ends up with Sungyeol watching the other eat in a daze like a lovesick school girl, and he’s even caught the idiot feeding the model which is a whole new level of _gag me._

 

His complaints go in one ear and out the other; Sungyeol is madly in love and _there’s nothing you can say to bring me down Howon._ Normally, that would be the end of such a conversation, but since his secretary doesn’t really have any concept of privacy he’s decided that he needs to get involved in Howon’s personal life. Every day he walks into the office Sungyeol reminds him that he’s getting older, that he’s no spring chicken (Howon doesn’t even understand that reference), and he needs to go out there and find himself a boyfriend. Sungyeol’s one of those people who believes that _everyone_ should be in love when his love life is going well. When Howon questions him as to why he thinks that he wants a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, Sungyeol gives him a far too knowing look and reminds him that he’s still employed as Howon’s secretary. And with a wink, he prances out of his office and Howon considers firing him just for his audacity.

 

But now, in the present situation Howon finds himself in, his decision to finally get rid of his conniving little secretary is set in stone. He should have seen the signs, asked more questions, but instead he blindingly believed Sungyeol when he told him an influential partner set up a last minute dinner meeting for a potential deal. It further aggravated Howon that Sungyeol’s choice of words weren’t technically even a lie.

 

When Howon first arrived at the location for the dinner, he was surprised to see it was a restaurant on one of those boats that cruised the Han River. He double-checked the text with the location from Sungyeol, and indeed he was in the right place. He was even further baffled when he was given a room key after providing his ID while boarding the boat.

 

He was just barely in time, the booming sound of grinding gears and the slight wobbling of the floor beneath him letting him know the ship had officially set sail. He was glad that he wasn’t one for seasickness, growing up by the sea had cured him of any qualms concerning the water. He made his way to the main deck, where he was instructed that dinner would be served.

 

He let out a little breath of surprise upon his arrival; the deck had been decorated _beautifully_. Sparkling lights wrapped around the handrails and pristine white roses strewn across rich red tablecloths, it gave off an intimate feel. Many men were already seated, sipping wine out of perfectly polished crystal glasses and the comforting sounds of hushed conversations filled the air.

 

While it was pretty to look at, Howon was a little caught off guard that a potential business partner had chosen this location to negotiate a deal, but he guessed different companies had different methods for trying to sway him. He was rather respected in his field, and it wasn’t surprising for prospective clients to go to somewhat extreme lengths to catch Howon’s attention or to impress him. But with this atmosphere… it almost felt like he was being _wooed,_ the live band playing smooth background music and the ambience in the air lulling him into a false sense of security.

 

The host welcomed him with a smile, marking his name off from the sheet in front of him and escorting him to his seat. While walking to the table he noticed that they were all marked with numbers, curious considering the upscale atmosphere. The host guided him towards his table, the only one with a man seated alone. The man noticed him approaching, quickly jumping up to pull out the other chair for Howon. That was especially strange, considering the host accompanied him all the way to the table in order to give them their menus, but Howon decided to accept the kind gesture without a fuss.

 

He let his eyes rake over his dinner partner. He was an attractive man; he had big, brown eyes and his hair was a warm shade of blonde. He was dressed in a rather loud pink and blue plaid suit, not exactly what Howon considered professional, especially when compared to his traditional black suit, but he didn’t keep up with fashion like others in his office (Sungyeol). The outfit still looked good on him though, the pale pink button up complimenting his lightly tanned skin. He seemed shy after seeing Howon, his eyes darting down to stare at his plate and his hands nervously playing with the silverware.

 

Howon coughed, deciding to break the sudden awkward atmosphere. He extended his hand and offered the blonde a smile. “Sorry to keep you waiting, my name is Lee Howon.”

 

The blonde returned the gesture, reaching out with a delicate looking hand to wrap his fingers around Howon’s. “Ah, I’m really happy to meet you. I’m Jang Dongwoo. Sorry if I seem a little flustered, it’s just that I’ve never done this before and you’re really… just wow.”

 

Okay, Howon knew his company was well known but he wasn’t _that_ esteemed. And what kind of company would send an employee to broker a deal with a high level client with no previous experience? Dongwoo gave him a shy grin when their hands fell apart and was he _blushing?_ Even Howon had to admit that the expression was a little adorable, but he was here for business so he decided to get things moving along.

 

“So. What kind of proposal do you have for me?”

 

Now Dongwoo was red all the way to his ears. He covered his mouth to stifle the surprised noise that escaped his mouth. “Proposal? I mean, I think you’re beautiful and everything, but shouldn’t we get to know each other first? But it’s good to know that you are looking for a serious commitment.”

 

Howon was about to ask him exactly what he meant by that when their waiter appeared. He was seriously pretty, long black hair with almost feminine features, his cat eyes heavily outlined in black and was he seriously wearing a heart shaped bowtie? What the hell was up with this boat?

 

“Hello my little lovebirds! My name is Sungjong and you can just consider me your cupid! You’re in luck tonight being seated at this table. We call it lucky number seven because every couple that sits at this table always ends up together! I hope you two can continue this tradition; you seriously look so cute together! Please enjoy this complimentary champagne, there’s no limit for the rest of the evening! We find that it’s easier to open up your hearts when you’ve had a little bubbly! Now what can I get you to eat?”

 

Howon processed the server’s words, the gears in his brain slowly turning. The live music, the champagne, the roses, the romantic atmosphere, the overzealous waiter, the look in Dongwoo’s eyes, and _oh my god._ Dongwoo looked like he was about to order but Howon cut him off. “I’m sorry, but can you tell me the name of this ship?”

 

Sungjong gave him an exasperated smile. “How could you forget? You’re on _The Love Boat_ silly!”

 

Howon laughed, because _really,_ his secretary must have a death wish. “I’m sorry, please excuse me for a moment. You can go ahead and order.” He nodded at Dongwoo, and practically ran away from the table. He took out his room key, glancing at the number as he waited on the elevator. He was fuming, Sungyeol had pulled a lot of tricks in his tenure but this was over the line. He stepped into the lift, punching the number in pure frustration. By the time he arrived at his room he was livid. He figured it would be best to make the phone call in the privacy of his room, because there was no way this conversation could not involve frantic yelling and heavy cursing. With each ring his temper flared, and when the line finally picked up he was ready to unleash.

 

“Hello?”

 

Howon looked at his phone, the voice definitely did not belong to Sungyeol but he had called the correct number. That only left one option. “Myungsoo, give the damn phone to Sungyeol.”

 

“I’m sorry, he’s not in right now-“

 

“If he wants a job on Monday he better get his ass on the damn phone right now.” There was some shuffling and the slightly panicked voice of his secretary assaulted his ears.

 

“Now Howon, my favorite boss in the whole wide world, let’s be rational about this.”

 

Howon scoffed at that. “Rational? _Rational?_ You set me up on a fucking blind date and lied to me about it! Furthermore, the damn ship has already left the harbor and there’s no way for me to get off of it for at least a couple hours.”

 

Sungyeol coughed and his voice actually began trembling. “Well, that last part isn’t exactly true.”

 

His fingers clenched around the phone. “Spit it out.”

 

“Well, you see, these kind of cruises don’t return to the harbor at the end of the night. It’s more of an overnight kind of thing, if you know what I mean.”

 

Howon had to physically stop himself from screaming. “So you’re telling me that you tricked me into boarding a boat that I can’t even get off of until morning?” He just started laughing, which probably creeped out the man on the other side of the line. “You are so fucking fired.”

 

Sungyeol let out a strangled sound of panic. “Wait! Boss! Just give me a chance to explain!”

 

“What could there possibly be to explain? You _lied_ to me just to satisfy one of your crazy little schemes. It is abundantly clear that you have no respect for me as your boss, let alone as a human being!”

 

“That’s not true! I didn’t do this to hurt you or to play a trick on you! Seriously, please just hear me out. I know you’re my boss, but I’ve always considered you a friend. Please.”

 

Howon sighed, but he figured he didn’t have anything to lose. “Go ahead. But it’s probably not going to save your ass.”

 

“Well… these past couple months, I’ve noticed a change in you. I’ve seen how often you look at me and Myungsoo, and before you even try to deny it, you do. And maybe you think it’s because our behavior is too lovey dovey, and you can say that you think we’re gross and cheesy together but I think it’s more than that. I think that you’re lonely, and that you want to find someone.

 

Howon, I’ve worked for you for years and you’ve never had a serious relationship. Maybe in the beginning it was because you were too busy but that’s not the case anymore. Your company is in a great place, you’re financially secure, and there’s nothing holding you back but your stubbornness. I didn’t just send you on some stupid blind date; I put a lot of effort into this. You can’t even board the ship unless you submit a profile and pass a background check. It’s really exclusive, it cost me half of a paycheck, and yes I paid for it with my own money cause I care about you. I went through countless guys; looking for someone I thought would suit you. And then I found Dongwoo, and he just seemed perfect. I could tell he has a kind heart, and you need someone like that in your life. So please. I wasn’t doing this to be funny or to make a joke. I did this because I want to see you happy.”

 

Howon was completely surprised by his secretary’s speech. He didn’t know that the soft spot went both ways, let alone that Sungyeol had put so much effort into this just for him. And if he was being honest, it had been a very long time since he entertained the idea of love.

 

“It’s like you said, you’re stuck on the ship until morning. Why not just take a chance and see if you like him? I have a feeling that if you let your guard down and actually _try_ , this night could end up being a special one.”

 

He really, really hated when Sungyeol was right. After all, Dongwoo was very pretty and kind of exactly his type. It didn’t hurt that it was obvious that he was interested in Howon from their previous encounter. “You may or may not have a job on Monday morning.”

 

“I fully expect to hear wonderful stories about your new boyfriend when I get to work! And get off the phone with me and quit ignoring your date! Byeeee!” Sungyeol sang out his goodbye and promptly ended the call. Howon let out an exasperated sigh and made his way back to the dining room (he totally didn’t check his appearance in the mirror or fix his suit or anything).

 

He was surprised to see his table empty, and his eyes searched for the elusive blonde. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he swiftly turned around. “I think he headed to the front of the ship. And take this with you, it might help.” Howon thanked Sungjong, taking a couple sips of the offered champagne for some liquid courage before he began his search for Dongwoo.

 

He found him staring out at the scenery, leaning over the handrail with a glass of champagne dangling from his fingers. Howon joined him, copying his actions and trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

 

Dongwoo spoke up first. “You know… it’s okay. I know it was silly of me, but I guess I allowed myself to get excited, to have some expectations. When you actually contacted me and I read your profile, I couldn’t believe you would be interested in _me._ But I think it’s obvious that wasn’t the case once you meet me in person. You don’t have to keep me company, you should mingle, see if you meet someone that you like. I know I’m not the biggest catch on this ship so… no hard feelings.” He downed the rest of his glass, giving Howon a sad smile before moving away.

 

But Howon didn’t let him, grabbing onto his upper arm to keep him in place. Dongwoo’s disappointed eyes stared into his own and suddenly Howon was struck by the thought of how much he wanted to see a smile back on the other’s face. “I’m sorry for leaving the table. Honestly, there’s a reason and I’d like to explain, if you’d be willing to hear it.” He paused, waiting for Dongwoo’s approval and continued on when he saw the other nod.

 

“I didn’t realize I was getting on this boat, I thought I was attending a business dinner. My secretary actually set me up for this as a blind date. He was the one who made my profile and contacted you. I didn’t realize until our waiter approached us, and I was a little caught off guard. But after I left the table and called him, he made me realize a couple of things. I know this is a little weird for both of us, obviously neither of us has even been on a love boat before.” Dongwoo laughed at that, and Howon was so pleased to hear the sound. “But my secretary knows me very well, and he picked you for a reason. I guess what I’m trying to say is I’d like to find out why. So if you would be interested, I’d like it if you joined me for dinner.”

 

* * *

A/N: yay for hoyeol friendship :)  



	2. the

Dongwoo’s blush was back, and Howon just couldn’t get enough. “Yeah… I’d really like that. Plus, I don’t know if I can handle the guilt of breaking the tradition of our lucky table.” They shared a smile, slowly making their way back to the main deck. This time he pulled out the chair for Dongwoo, who seemed so touched by the gesture; Howon almost couldn’t handle such cute behavior.

 

The moment they were both in their seats Sungjong was back, refilling their wine glasses with a pleased smile. “I had a feeling that I'd be seeing the two of you again. Now how about that dinner?”

 

Dongwoo looked up at the waiter with a smile. “Please, I’m starving.” Sungjong nodded politely, reaching to offer them menus again but Howon held up a hand to stop him. 

 

“How about you surprise us Sungjong? I think we are both feeling a little spontaneous tonight.” Howon looked to Dongwoo who seemed pleased with his idea.

  
Sungjong smiled, pulling the menus back with a pleased look. “Sounds like a plan. I’m sure you will enjoy my choice. Now please, enjoy the night. I’ll give you two some privacy until your dinner is ready.” Sungjong gave them a polite bow, before whisking away to take care of his other tables.

 

“So-” Howon began, lifting up his glass with a sense of anticipation. “A toast to new beginnings?”

 

“To new beginnings.” Dongwoo smiled, clinking their glasses together. They both took a sip, beaming at each other from across the table.

 

“I know you might know some things about me from my alleged profile, but it’s also very likely that Sungyeol, my secretary, might have embellished or made me sound better than I am. So maybe we should just forget all of that, and start fresh?”

 

“I doubt that, you seem like a really nice person. But that’s a good idea, since you don’t know anything about me yet.”

 

Howon took the initiative. “Well, I’m 27, I was born and raised in Busan-“

 

“Go Giants.” Dongwoo interjected, and a real big smile spread on Howon’s face.

 

“Actually, I got a baseball scholarship to attend college so it’s good to know you enjoy the game. But I graduated with an IT degree, worked for a couple of years back home until I moved to Seoul to start my own business when I was 24.” Dongwoo looked impressed and Howon sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. “I deal primarily with programming, and I won’t bore you with details because it’s not exciting. Really, it’s not that impressive. I just happened to see a niche in the market and I fulfilled it. I made some good investments and partnered with the right people, and it’s allowed my business to grow.”  

 

Dongwoo reached out to place his palm on top of Howon’s hand. “Hey, don’t belittle your achievements like that! It’s obvious that you are a very smart, talented person to be able to run a successful business for three years. Gosh, now I’m embarrassed to tell you about what I do…”

 

“I didn’t get where I did by judging other people and I’m not going to start now.” He gave Dongwoo an encouraging grin, and the blonde started to open up to him.

 

“My family moved around a lot when I was younger but I got most of my education in Seoul. I graduated from SNU and I’m 28 now.”

 

“Ah, so you’re my hyung then.”

 

Dongwoo laughed. “I guess so. I wish I had something cool to tell you about my job, but you are way out of my league in that aspect. I actually teach math, high school level to be exact. Truly, one of my classes is the reason I’m here. I get along well with my students since there isn’t too big of an age gap. They’ve been trying to play matchmaker with me for ages. I promised that I’d join a dating site if they scored high on the entrance exam and well, here I am.”

 

“Maybe I should call you seonsaengnim then.” The teasing tone was evident in Howon’s voice.

 

Dongwoo laughs, wholeheartedly this time and the sound is a weird mixture of strange and endearing. “Please don't, it's too formal and I prefer Dongwoo.”

 

“Then Dongwoo it is. And why would you be ashamed of your job? No adult would be where they are now if it weren’t for teachers showing them the way in their youth. It’s obvious that you care a lot about your students, and I think that’s something you should be proud of.”

 

Dongwoo smiled shyly at him. “Thanks, not a lot of people say that to me. My parents actually wanted me to study something different, to go into engineering or finance since I was good with numbers. But I love what I do so I’m happy with the path I chose.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.”

 

Sungjong appeared with their meals, setting down their plates and giving them a soft smile before disappearing again. The dinner was delicious, but the conversation was even better. Dongwoo had a nice voice, deep and soothing, and it put Howon at ease. It flowed smoothly, no awkward pauses or lulls in the dailogue. Howon found that he could listen to the blonde talk about anything, and it seemed to go both ways.

 

Soon enough their plates were empty, and Sungjong was bidding them good luck while he topped off their drinks. He gave them each a heart shaped lollipop, which would have been silly in Howon’s opinion if it weren’t for Dongwoo’s expression of pure delight. They both thanked him for his services and left the table to enjoy the beautiful scenery around them. The moon was shining brightly down on them, reflecting off the dark water and giving the night a romantic feel.

 

They strolled around the deck lazily, laughing together and sneaking not so subtle glances at one another. Howon couldn’t take his eyes off Dongwoo, who was occasional taking sips from his glass but was ultimately more distracted by his lollipop. It was cute,  _really_ cute and Howon was completely enthralled.

 

Dongwoo led them to the guardrail again, leaning over the side of the ship to enjoy the breeze. “So what’s the catch?”

 

Howon blinked, dragging his stare away from the overly plump lips to answer the inquiry. “The catch? I’m not sure what you mean.”

 

Dongwoo turned around, resting his forearms on the rail and turning his head to the side with a playful grin. “Come on. You’re a rich, young business man, a great conversationalist, undeniably witty…”

 

He purposely ran a hand through his hair in a blasé way. “Well, I do my best.” Dongwoo laughed prettily at his antics.

 

“And there’s the whole fact that you’re one of the most handsome men I’ve ever met. So there’s literally no reason for you to be single. There has to be something you’re not telling me… a deep, dark secret or maybe a really weird fetish.”

 

“Hey, that can go both ways. You have a great outlook on life and you love what you do. A nice sense of humor, a very unique sense of fashion.” Dongwoo playfully hit him on his arm. “What, It’s true! And it helps that I find you to be absolutely beautiful. So should I assume that you have a secret as well?”

 

Dongwoo took a long sip from his glass, smacking his lips as he finished. “So it is a fetish. I knew it, I always pick the strange ones. So is it a BDSM kind of thing, because I draw the line at handcuffs.” Howon had the decency to look scandalized, and he promptly took away Dongwoo’s lollipop and tossed it in a nearby bin. “Hey! I was enjoying that!”

 

“Yeah, well maybe you shouldn’t say such naughty things. You were being a bad boy and you had to be disciplined…”

 

Dongwoo burst into another round of his infectious laughter. “Yah! You know that this is only adding more evidence to my argument!”

 

“Then you should probably do as I say, to avoid further punishments.” Dongwoo threw up his hands in mock surrender, a cute little pout on his face and Howon decided to take pity on him. “Fine, I’ll quit messing with you. Honestly, I can’t think of any type of “catch” that has kept me single until this point.”

 

“Then tell me about your past, what your love life has been like.”

 

“I had a couple serious boyfriends back in Busan. After I moved here, I was so focused on getting my business off the ground that I didn’t really have time for a relationship. I don’t think I would consider myself a workaholic or anything, but I guess it was more important for me to establish my company than to find a partner.”

 

Dongwoo nodded in understanding, reaching out a hand again to touch Howon’s arm. “I’m sorry Howon, you must have been lonely these past couple of years.”

 

Howon stared down at the river. “I don’t want to give you the wrong impression Dongwoo, I definitely wasn’t unaccompanied all that time. There have been people to take the edge off the loneliness.”

 

“Sure. We’re adults, that’s understandable.”

 

“It not that I’m against to the idea of finding love, I guess I just haven’t met anyone who has made me want to try… but maybe that can change.” Howon gave Dongwoo a pointed look, and the blonde blushed prettily again. “How about you? What’s your story?”

 

“The typical one. Fell in love young, thought it would last forever. Foolishly believed that the rough patches were just that, instead of a clear sign that things weren’t going so well. I’m loyal, almost to a fault, and I put up with a lot of things I shouldn’t have. Towards the end… it wasn’t pretty, the way he treated me wasn’t pretty, but I thought that if I stuck around long enough that eventually things would get better.”

 

“So what made it end? The straw that broke the camel’s back so to speak.”

 

Dongwoo took another drink, a bitter grimace taking over his features and he turned back around to stare at the water. “I could make excuses for a lot of things. The inattentiveness that would turn into unwarranted jealousy, the cruel words and sometimes even hands, but even I couldn’t justify finding him in our bed with another man. Not when he was supposed to be in love with me.”

 

Howon reached over, rubbing the small of his back in a comforting gesture. “I’m sorry Dongwoo. No one deserves to go through something like that.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Really. It’s been awhile and it made me stronger. After getting away from him, I promised myself that I would never put myself in a position like that again. Sometimes I wish that I could just lower my standards and expectations, but I made a vow that I would never let myself settle. I believe in love, a true love that will erase all of the hurtful memories of the past, and I’m not going to stop searching for it until I find it.”

 

“That’s a very positive way at looking at things.”

 

“Sure, but I think that everything happens for a reason. Maybe I went through hell so I could appreciate it when I finally find heaven.”

 

“You deserve it. You deserve to find that person who will make it all worth it.”

 

Dongwoo stared up at him, his eyes big and hopeful. “Maybe I will…”

 

Howon smiled at him, taking the glass from him and setting it on the ground along with his own to free up their hands. He reached out for Dongwoo, lacing their fingers together and he felt the warmth starting to spread through his body. “Maybe you have.”

 

Dongwoo moved his hands up Howon’s arms, and Howon responded by settling his arms around the other’s hips. He pulled the blonde closer to him, pressing their bodies together and the shorter man fit effortlessly between his arms. “Dongwoo…”

 

“Yeah?” His voice came out a little higher, maybe it was because of his nerves. He stared up at Howon, waiting for him to make that final move.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

“Yeah?” Dongwoo’s eyes shifted down to stare at Howon’s mouth, his fingers subconsciously tightening around the other’s shoulders.

 

Howon didn’t find it necessary to say anything else, leaning down slowly, his eyes flickering over the other's face one last time, Dongwoo's eyes already closed shut and his lips slightly puckered. Howon raised a hand to cup his jaw, angling Dongwoo’s face just the way he wanted so he could connect their lips.

 

Honestly, Howon wasn’t one of those people that believed in love at first sight or fate or anything cheesy that you could watch in a romantic movie or a weekend drama, but  _this…_ this felt like nothing he had ever experienced. Dongwoo’s lips were soft, so very soft and they fit perfectly in between Howon’s slightly thinner ones, and with the way their bodies molded together it felt like they were made for each other.

 

And seriously, Howon is not a cynic, he’s just a realist and falling for someone he’s just met is so out of character for him that he’s not even sure how to comprehend the situation. But Dongwoo’s tongue presses against his lips and his mouth opens on instinct and  _yeah,_ how does something that he’s been doing since he was a teenager suddenly feel so good? So  _right?_ Every time those plump lips press into his own it feels like fireworks and when he licks the roof of Dongwoo’s mouth he gets the pleasure of hearing the most beautiful sounding moan.

 

Dongwoo is anything but passive, he keeps sucking on Howon’s tongue and his hands tangle in his short black hair. Howon’s grip on his jaw tightens as he moves his head, trying to feel every single inch of that delicious mouth; he can still taste the sweet candy on the other man’s tongue and when they have to break apart for air Howon is so hungry for more.

 

Dongwoo’s head drops to Howon’s chest, his breath coming out in harsh pants. “Tell me I’m not alone in this. Because  _that…_ that was-“

 

“Perfect.” Howon finishes for him, tugging him back in for a short but firm liplock, catching the blonde’s full lower lip between his teeth before he pulls away.

 

The pink hue looks so pretty on Dongwoo's sculpted cheekbones and Howon just wants to kiss him  _senseless._ Dongwoo glances back up at him shyly, his tongue licking his lips as he savors the taste of their kiss. His arms wrap around Howon’s neck, and he gives him a dazzling smile. “Just wow.”

 

And that’s probably the understatement of the century, because as far as first kisses go Howon has never had one like this. He can still feel his lips tingling and he can’t tear his eyes away from the blonde’s slightly wet mouth and he just wants, no _needs_ more _._ Dongwoo seems to feel the same, tilting up to so he can reach Howon's lips and the heated exchange of deep kisses and pretty moans start all over again. 

 

* * *

A/N: I think we all know what's coming next chappie! (*＾∀゜)   
I'll probably just stare at this gif continously for inspiration.  



	3. sea

They kiss for awhile, because it’s so enjoyable that Howon isn’t sure that he could ever really grow tired of it, but with each passing second his passion begins to grow. He can feel it in Dongwoo’s actions too, the blonde’s fingers harshly gripping his skin and his mouth moving harder against him. And Howon loves it, loves the way that the blonde seems to crave his touches, even though it’s so soon. But Howon doesn’t know how much of this he can handle, not when the blonde keeps making those whimpering noises and giving him that desperate look.

 

His mouth moves to the long line of the blonde’s neck, slightly disappointed that the high collared button up is preventing him from exploring more of Dongwoo’s smooth skin. “Howon.” He makes a noise of acknowledgement, his body pressing harder into the blonde and nearly bending him backwards, his hand slipped underneath the jacket to caress Dongwoo’s lower back. Howon licks his pulse point and Dongwoo tightens his grip _._ “We should… go somewhere more private.” It sounds like Dongwoo is having a hard time thinking, but Howon doesn’t blame him, not when his hands are creeping up the blonde’s back while his tongue licks the blonde's ear.

 

“My room or yours?” He breathes into the blonde’s neck and Dongwoo’s body practically  _shakes._

 

“God… it doesn’t matter, just take me there  _now._ ” And Howon doesn’t even bother to ask him if he’s sure because he can feel it, deep down he just knows and he wants the same exact thing.

 

The short walk to the elevator feels like a mile, they don’t even bother trying to fix their mussed hair or their slightly wrinkled suits; they couldn’t care in the slightest what anyone thinks in this moment. Howon naturally reaches for Dongwoo, and they hold hands as they hurriedly make their way across the main deck.

 

Dongwoo continues to eye him as they wait for the elevator, his eyes blazing and his thumb rubbing the back of Howon’s hand impatiently. The ding of the elevator sounds like a gift straight from above, and Howon nearly drags the smaller male inside as the doors shut behind them. He punches the number in frustration (but for a much better reason than earlier) and backs Dongwoo into the corner. God, he wants to kiss Dongwoo so bad, but he knows if he starts touching the blonde in the elevator that he might not be able to stop.

 

The elevator couldn’t move fast enough as it made its descent, the two of them hovering near each other with their hands barely ghosting over clothed skin. It’s ridiculous how badly Howon wants him, how torturous these few moments are being unable to taste those full lips. And when they finally get inside his room he feels almost as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he’s just so relieved to finally have the blonde all to himself.

 

Dongwoo immediately pulls him in for a kiss by the lapels of his jacket, but it’s more teeth than lips because neither of them can stop smiling. “Want you so bad Howon.”

 

Howon hums in agreement, his hands bunching impatiently in the fabric at Dongwoo’s sides. He runs his hands over the other’s chest, reaching underneath his jacket to slip it off of the blonde. Dongwoo lets it fall away, before helping Howon out of his as well. He moves his mouth down then, kissing at Howon’s strong jawline as his fingers take care of the buttons. Howon leans backwards to rest against the wall, letting the blonde have his way with him. The shorter man has a lovely smile on his face as his fingers get lower, exposing more of Howon’s skin. By the time Dongwoo manages to get rid of the shirt, Howon is desperate to taste him again.

 

But Dongwoo doesn’t let him, opting to drop to his knees as he gets started on the other’s pants, and Howon can’t bring himself to argue. Howon disposes of the belt himself, anxious to move things along. Dongwoo smiles at his impatience, tugging down the zipper with a look of pure desire. His hands move to Howon’s thighs, pulling down the black slacks as his hands run over the strong legs. Dongwoo’s hand softly runs over his erection, and the blonde kisses his member through the cloth. He continues to mouth at his cock through the fabric, his wet tongue swiping all the way down Howon’s impressive length.

 

“Dongwoo.” Howon’s fingers reach for the soft blonde hair, softly tugging on the back of his head to force his eyes up. “Please baby.”

 

“Someone’s eager.” Dongwoo teases, but he pulls down the boxers anyway. Howon kicks away the rest of his clothes, now completely bare in front of Dongwoo with a rather needy look in his eyes. “But that’s good.” Dongwoo continues, his hand reaching up to lazily pump Howon’s length. “Because I’m eager to taste you.” His tongue slips out of his mouth, licking across the leaking tip of Howon’s cock and he actually moans at the taste. “To suck you.” His hand holds Howon’s member steady, and his lips open up to swallow him whole. He sucks on Howon’s cock forcefully, bobbing his head a couple times before pulling off again. “To pleasure you.”

 

“Fuck Dongwoo.” Howon grunts out, his fingers tightening in the lightened locks.

 

Dongwoo pulls off with a smirk. “Later.” He whispers, his eyes mischievous and sparkling; it makes Howon’s cock twitch. He loves watching Dongwoo suck his cock, he does it with a sense of enthusiasm and he's  _very_ good at it, moaning wantonly around his length and Howon can feel his balls tightening.

 

He lets Dongwoo play with him, mesmerized as he watches the blonde take him all the way in. He’s got the perfect mouth; big, hot, and wet as it stretches around his cock, but it’s nothing compared to his eyes. Howon can clearly read every emotion in them, the lust, the need, but most of all the little sparks of love.

 

He feels Dongwoo’s nails bite into his hip as he deep throats him, swallowing every last inch of him as he quickens his pace. The image of him is enthralling, he’s still completely clothed and he yet there he is, on his knees and pleasuring Howon with an fervor that cannot be faked.

 

He can barely take it anymore, the blonde looks too good and his tongue is too talented, and if Howon doesn’t stop him soon, he’s surely going to come before he even has a chance to indulge in that beautiful body. He tightens his grip in the blonde hair, forcefully pulling Dongwoo off of his cock. Dongwoo actually looks disappointed when his mouth is taken away from his prize, but he lets out a moan of pure delight when Howon tugs him back up to connect their lips again.

 

Howon can taste himself on Dongwoo’s tongue, mixed in with the sweetness of candy and it’s so addictive. He switches their positions, forcing Dongwoo’s back to the wall as he struggles to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. Dongwoo helps him out, pushing down his pants just as Howon successfully finishes opening up his shirt. Howon practically rips off everything on Dongwoo's lower half, leaving him clad in only the pale pink button up. Dongwoo moves to shrug it off but Howon stops him.

 

“Leave it on.” He orders and Dongwoo shivers in front of him. He loves the way it makes Dongwoo look, his blonde hair messy and the open shirt just barely hanging on his shoulders. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispers, his hands reaching out to hold Dongwoo’s jaw as he kisses him again. He picks him up and Dongwoo wraps his legs around his waist on instinct, Howon slowly walking them towards the bed, their mouths never separating.

 

Howon lays him down gently on the bed, leaning back to take in the gorgeous view of a nearly naked Dongwoo spread out before him, already reaching out for him in desire. He obeys his unspoken wishes, falling to his knees in between the blonde’s long pretty legs. Dongwoo runs his hands up Howon's sides, reaching around his back to force him to lie down on top of him.

 

The kiss this time is different, the atmosphere around them definitely more intimate now that they are in bed together. Even though they are both turned on beyond belief, they can’t help but revel in the feeling of each other, sharing deep, long kisses as their hands run across exposed skin.

 

They break apart with a shared smile, the throbbing excitement between their legs becoming too much to ignore. Dongwoo pushes Howon back, shifting his body up rest against the bedpost. Howon looks at him a little confused, and the blonde gives him a sly smile. “Let me prepare myself for you.” He whispers, his hand already moving towards his mouth.

 

Howon is surprised by Dongwoo’s bold words, but he doesn’t protest when he sees the pretty fingers slide between the already swollen pink lips. “Touch yourself.” Dongwoo orders, and Howon doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

His hand wraps around his hard cock, his eyes glued to the fingers disappearing between Dongwoo’s lips. Dongwoo meets Howon’s gaze, slowly reaching down to find his opening. His eyelids flicker when he pushes a couple fingers in, and Howon starts pulling on his length. Dongwoo is being quick about it, little grunts falling out of his mouth as he continues to stretch himself. Howon knows the blonde is being impatient, watching him bite his lips in slight discomfort as he pushes in the third finger. But fuck, watching Dongwoo’s body strain and listening the grunts turn into moans turns Howon on, and he quickens the hand moving over his length.

 

He can tell that Dongwoo is almost ready, he’s starting to get a little louder and his free hand is clenched in the sheets. He shifts off the bed to find his pants, getting what he needs in record time and immediately returning to Dongwoo. He sits back on his heels to slip the condom on, doing the best he can to slick up his length.

 

“Howon please, I’m ready.” Dongwoo was already moving down the mattress, laying flat on his back to stare up at Howon, his big brown eyes full of longing. He spreads his legs open wide, his inner thighs brushing against Howon’s sides as he invites him in.

 

He doesn’t waste anymore time, placing his weight on one hand while the other guides his cock to Dongwoo’s entrance. He pushes his tip in and Dongwoo is already squirming underneath him. “Stay still baby.” He chides, his hand moving to pin the other’s hips to the mattress as he slowly pushes into the too tight space.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” The curse slips out when he’s fully engulfed in Dongwoo’s heat and it feels too overwhelming. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways. Howon kisses him again, shifting down to his elbows so every inch of their bodies can be pressed together. It’s messy, all tongue and heavy breathing, but it’s undeniably good. He tries to tell himself that that bubbling in his stomach is from the champagne, but when Howon pulls back and sees the look of pure affection in Dongwoo’s eyes he knows that it's not the case. It’s butterflies, the telltale feeling of contentment at being so close with someone so fascinating and beautiful as Dongwoo.

 

“ _Howon_.” Dongwoo moans out, his hips already moving and the other doesn’t make him wait any longer. He starts up a rhythm, consistently pushing his hardness into the addictive heat of Dongwoo. It feels amazing; Dongwoo’s body pulls him in and refuses to let him go, his hands buried in Howon’s hair and his mouth panting pleas for more in his ear. He matches Howon’s pace with ease, their hips moving together in complete synchronization. They don’t go too fast, they want to enjoy each other for as long as possible.

 

Howon laces their fingers together, pushing Dongwoo’s wrists up the mattress until they are pinned above the blonde’s head. He tones down his movements then, opting for slow strokes that push his length far into Dongwoo’s body, before he drags himself out almost to the tip. Dongwoo wraps his toned legs around Howon’s waist, crosses his ankles at Howon’s lower back to push him deeper inside of him.

 

“So perfect.” Howon breathes into his ear, “You’re so fucking perfect Dongwoo.” And he means it, being inside of the blonde feels nothing short of exquisite, and sex has never felt as fulfilling as it does to him right now. He pushes hard into him, makes Dongwoo’s body jerk with the force of his thrusts, and he’s determined to make this just as pleasurable for him too. “Tell me what you want baby. Anything, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Just you. All I need is you.” He groans out, his grip on Howon’s hands tightening when the latter delivers a particularly hard thrust. Howon nods into his neck, pressing wet kisses into the heated skin. Dongwoo nudges him with his head, trying to get to his lips but unable to do much without the use of his hands.

 

“I told you to tell me what you want.”

 

Dongwoo actually pouts, and the expression is far too adorable for their current situation. “Don’t be like this.”

 

“What? I thought you just needed me?” Dongwoo tries to ignore Howon’s teasing, attempting to catch his lips but Howon stubbornly refuses, continuing to press kisses into neck.

 

He gives in, far too quickly but he wants to taste Howon again. “Kiss me.”

 

“I am baby.” Howon punctuates his words with another open mouthed peck right on his prominent Adam’s apple.

 

“ _Howon.”_ Dongwoo thinks he’s gotten his wish but instead Howon brushes his lips across his face, dropping too soft kisses on his slightly damp face that are the complete opposite of the harsh thrust of his hips. He’s so close to where Dongwoo wants him that it hurts. He wants to touch him like that again, wants to feel intimate sensation that spreads through his insides when Howon kisses him as he moves in and out of his body.

 

He starts to take pity on Dongwoo, he looks frustrated and pleased all at once, and maybe he just wants it to. So he leans down, catching his lips in a kiss that quickly turns fierce. Dongwoo is moaning into his mouth, his tongue licking Howon’s teeth as his movements get more frantic. Howon finally lets go of his hands and they immediately latch on to his hair, tugging his head around as they make out. Howon reaches down to grab onto a smooth thigh, giving it a quick squeeze before he pulls the legs away from his back. Dongwoo lets him, too caught up in the kiss to bother protesting.

 

Dongwoo does let out a little yelp when Howon abruptly pulls out of his heat and rolls them over, the sudden switch in positions catching the blonde off guard.

 

“Come on baby, I want to see you in control.” He rolls his hips up, letting his slick hardness run over the blonde’s opening. Dongwoo gets a wicked smile on his face then, his hand reaching back to pump Howon’s length.

 

“Maybe I should tease you… payback for denying me earlier.” He lifts up to his knees, his body hovering over Howon’s.

 

“I didn’t deny you, I just made you work for it.”

 

Dongwoo acknowledges the truth in his statement, but he doesn’t make a move to get any closer. “Then should I make you work for it Howon?” He places the tip of Howon’s cock at his entrance, slowly rubbing back and forth over it but refusing to take it in.

 

“You can’t. You want this, you want  _me_ too badly.” Howon counters, and Dongwoo laughs, a deep chuckle that’s both ominous and sexy.

 

“I do. I really do.” He stops there, his breath hitching as he sinks onto Howon’s cock. He moans in satisfaction, the new angle and the weight of his body making it feel that much better. Howon runs his hands up Dongwoo’s thighs, giving a little flick of his hips to urge the blonde to get started.

 

Once he does Howon is in a state of complete bliss, watching the beauty bounce up and down on his length. He loves watching his body roll, the muscles in his stomach flex, and he especially likes the way he throws his head back in pleasure when Howon thrusts up into his heat. Dongwoo’s fingers trail over his own body and he tugs on his own hair in his pleasure. He’s the definition of seduction, the rumpled pink shirt just making the image that much sexier.

 

Howon can feel the thighs working underneath his hands as Dongwoo forces his body to move, and each time he slams back down on Howon’s cock he lets out a beautiful moan. He’s so tight and perfect around Howon’s cock, and the quickly shared smile lets them know just how much the both of them are enjoying it.

 

He looks down through hazy eyes at Howon, biting his lips and longing for more. “Want you closer Howon.”

 

He complies, tugging on the collar of Dongwoo’s shirt to pull their chests together. He reaches underneath his arms to grab onto his shoulders, and he uses the strength in his arms to pull Dongwoo’s body down each time he thrusts up. Dongwoo seems to like this, his voice getting louder and his hands clenching in the sheets.

 

“Faster Howon,  _please._ ” Dongwoo begs, unable to do much but lie there and take the pleasure that Howon gives him. The quickened pace satisfies both of them and Howon really starts to let loose. He loves the smaller frame of the man on top of him, it makes it that much easier to bend Dongwoo’s body to his wills.

 

He experiments with his hips, carefully listening to the noises spilling out of Dongwoo’s mouth as he searches for that special bundle of nerves. It takes a couple of tries, but he knows when he finds it; Dongwoo’s hands fly up from the sheets to grab onto his face and he nearly screams out in pleasure. His noises turn into pitiful whines then, his mouth pressed against Howon’s ear as he continues to fuck him.

 

Howon grins into Dongwoo’s skin, thrilled that he’s able to make the other feel so good. “Right there?” He asks, even though he already knows the answer. Dongwoo can’t do much but nod, the wonderful sensations making him dizzy. “Don’t whine baby, I’m not going stop. I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”

 

“Don’t you dare slow down. You better keep fucking me just like that.” Dongwoo demands, and Howon responds by moving his hips faster than ever. Dongwoo buries his face into the mattress, but it hardly does a good job of muffling his screams. Howon continues to drill into that spot, and Dongwoo is seeing stars. The sound of their skin slapping together just riles him up even more, and Howon knows that the blonde won’t be able to last for much longer. He has an iron grip on Dongwoo’s hips, not letting him even move an inch. He’s got the blonde right where he wants him now, defenseless and weak in his arms, his body aching in pleasure.

 

“ _Please…_ Howon, I need to-“

 

“Need to what? You better tell me.” He grunts out, moving his hands to cup Dongwoo’s ass, pulling him apart and going even harder.

 

Dongwoo hits Howon’s chest, partly in pleasure and party in frustration. He’s so close that he can taste it, and he just won’t be able to handle it if Howon doesn’t give him what he so desperately needs. “Make me come. Howon I-“

 

He doesn’t say much else, Howon choosing that moment to grant his wish. Dongwoo lets out a string of curses as his body clenches down on Howon’s cock. The orgasm shatters his composure, he can’t think properly and all he can do is scream out Howon’s name.

 

His body goes limp, collapsing on top of Howon as he floats back down to Earth. Howon doesn’t give him much time to recover, the insanely good feeling of Dongwoo tightening around him making him want to come just as badly.

 

He flips them around again, getting Dongwoo underneath him and pounding into him with one goal in mind. It doesn’t take long for him to follow, not when Dongwoo is dazed and moaning below him and just so fucking  _tight._ His pace falters and he pulls Dongwoo’s hips towards him one last time, letting the climax take over his senses.

 

It takes all of his strength to stop himself from crumpling on top of Dongwoo, but he doesn’t want to hurt the smaller man. He pulls his length out of Dongwoo slowly, both of them grunting when their bodies are finally separated.

 

Dongwoo is staring up at him with bright eyes, and Howon leans down to give him a quick kiss before leaving the bed. He hurriedly disposes of the condom and grabs a towel from the bathroom, coming back to the bed to clean off the spent blonde. Dongwoo gives him a lazy smile as he takes care of him, whispering a thank you with a cute blush on his cheeks.

 

Howon climbs back into the bed, sliding up next to the blonde to get comfortable for sleep. He ends up pulling Dongwoo half way on top of him, petting his hair in a soothing gesture. Dongwoo throws a leg over him, snuggling up to his body heat.

 

The silence is comfortable between them, the both of them tired and satisfied after such a virgorous round. Howon runs his fingers lightly over Dongwoo's body, just enjoying the feeling of the blonde's smooth skin as the atmosphere calmed down around them.

 

“You know, it’s a really good thing tomorrow’s Saturday.”

 

Howon drops a kiss on top of his head. “And why is that?”

 

Dongwoo giggles, burrowing his head into Howon’s neck. “If tomorrow was Monday, I’d have to explain why I’m limping to my students.”

 

Howon flashes him a cocky smile. “You loved it.”

 

“I never said I didn’t. I’m merely pointing out that you fucked me properly.”

 

“Anytime babe.”

 

“I hope so.” Dongwoo says, chewing on his lips a little nervously. Howon puts a finger under his chin, forcing his head up to meet his gaze.

 

“I  _know_ so. You didn’t think I’d let you get away after tonight, did you?” Dongwoo shakes his head and Howon thinks that the clearly excited smile dominating the blonde’s face is so precious.

 

But the thought of Monday brings a very painful realization to the forefront of Howon’s mind. “I’m probably still going to have to fire my secretary though.”

 

Dongwoo rests his chin on a fist, looking up at Howon with curious eyes. “But why? He’s the reason we’re together right now.”

 

“I know, and he will  _never_ let me hear the end of it.”

 

The blonde giggles again, giving Howon a sweet kiss on the lips. “I forbid you to fire him. This Sungyeol seems like a smart guy, after all he did pick me for you, and I think we can agree that this night turned out to be very satisfying for the both of us.”

 

Howon rolls his eyes, but he couldn’t deny it if he tried. “I guess I’ll let him keep his job, but only if you promise to relieve any and all stress he causes me at the office.”

 

“I think that can be arranged.” Dongwoo whispers, already sliding to fully rest on top of Howon. “How about I start right now?” His eyes have that look in them again as he leans down to taste Howon once more.

 

And Howon can only laugh into the kiss, because really, the blonde has  _no_  idea what he has just agreed to.

* * *

 

Bonus (Bestfriends&Boyfriends)

 

“Hyungggggggg!”

 

Howon can hear the voice, loud and clear from the desk _inside_ of his office, despite the door being closed and that can really only mean one thing. He sighs, because it isn’t even fair that his idiot of a secretary calls _him_ hyung when he’s never done so with Howon, who is, you know, his actual boss. But the concept behind words such as respect, professionalism, and boundaries are lost on Sungyeol and Howon doesn’t realistically see that changing anytime soon.

 

He begrudgingly gets up from his seat, because he knows if he doesn’t go physically break up what’s happening outside of his door that the ruckus will never end.

 

So it’s really no surprise when he finds the two boys (not men because he swears that the two of them lose _years_ in maturity when they are around each other) crammed into his secretary’s much too small chair.

 

Dongwoo is the one actually seated in the chair (again _why_ , because it’s Sungyeol’s chair and when did they even find time to switch) and Sungyeol is resting in his lap, his ridiculously long limbs hanging over the side of it with his arms wrapped around Dongwoo’s shoulders. The blonde is petting him, _literally_ , his hands smoothing down Sungyeol’s hair as he fusses over him like he’s some overgrown baby. He has a ridiculous amount of affection for Sungyeol, he holds him in the highest regard because he was the one who set up their initial meeting, thus Dongwoo holds Sungyeol solely responsible for helping them fall in love. He gladly shows his fondness for his favorite dongsaeng each time they cross paths.

 

When Sungyeol finally notices Howon’s presence (honestly, he was quite distracted while basking in Dongwoo’s attention) he actually has the audacity to glare at his boss.

 

“Yah! Why didn’t you tell me my favorite hyung was coming to visit me!” He snuggles into Dongwoo’s chest, which the blonde finds to be just _adorable,_ and he pinches Sungyeol’s nose in pure delight.

 

“Because he wasn’t coming to visit you, idiot.” Howon bites out, and Sungyeol looks absolutely scandalized.

 

He stares up at Dongwoo with his big, sad eyes and slightly quivering lips and Dongwoo falls into another bout of overly sweet gestures to cheer up the choding. And Howon really wants to be annoyed, really he does, but damn it seeing Sungyeol sad is like watching those commercials with injured kittens that need a home with the depressing piano music playing in the background and you have no choice but to do whatever it takes to make it _stop._

 

He coughs to get their attention, and he is hit with the full force of Sungyeol's pout. “What I meant to say was that he came to visit the _both_ of us.”

 

Sungyeol's mood changes as easy as a light switch and suddenly he's all gummy smiles, hugging Dongwoo in happiness. And Howon isn’t even bothered by their close proximity or their extreme affection for one another, together the two of them are like these overly excited puppies who just want to play and laugh and be generally adorable and Howon is hopeless to stop it (otherwise known as powerless in their company).

 

Dongwoo rests his chin on Sungyeol’s shoulder, giving Howon a brilliant smile, and Howon remembers why all of the drama is worth it. Lately his business has experienced a sudden boost in sales, and he’s been staying later and later at the office. Dongwoo has taken to coming to his work after he finishes up at the school, forcing him to go home and not work himself to death.

 

“Howonnie, let’s go get dinner, you’ve worked hard today.” And _yes,_ Howon will gladly go anywhere with the blonde, especially when he uses such a sweet endearment.

 

“Hyung! I want to come to! Myungsoo has a photo shoot and I don’t want to have dinner alone! Plus, my mean boss didn’t even let me leave for lunch today.” He's pouting again and Dongwoo looks horrified that Howon could be so heartless.

 

“He didn’t? Then I’m going to have a little talk with your mean boss and make sure he keeps you nice and fed from now on. Does that sound good?” Dongwoo pinches his belly and Sungyeol nods happily.

 

Howon runs a hand over his face in exasperation because the two of them are absolutely ridiculous, especially considering the fact that Sungyeol didn’t leave for lunch on his own accord; Myungsoo came to visit him thus distracting him from eating in favor of other rigorous activities in the break room that Howon was even nice enough to ignore. But Howon doesn't bother trying to object because it probably wouldn’t change anything anyway.

 

“We can pick up something to go for Sungyeol before we drop him off at his place.”

 

And if he thought he was weak to Sungyeol’s tricks before, it’s _nothing_ compared to the two of them together. They are both staring up at him from the chair with huge, desperate eyes as if he has the power to end all of the troubles and sufferings in their life and he just _can’t_ deny them and why in the hell did he ever introduce these two? “Or not. I can take you guys out for barbecue? A new place just opened down the street.”

 

The two of them hop up, immediately cheering at Howon’s suggestion and he almost rolls his eyes at the fact that something so small can make the two of them so happy. But Dongwoo chooses that moment to finally come close to him, wrapping his arms around Howon’s shoulders in order to properly say hello. They share a kiss and it’s supposed to be quick, but Howon wraps his hands around the other’s face and refuses to let him go. Dongwoo’s mouth opens on instinct, letting his tongue in to deepen the kiss. When Howon finally pulls away the both of them are slightly out of breath, and there is a cute little blush on Dongwoo’s face (and Howon _loves_ the fact that a kiss can make him blush even after a year of being together).

 

Sungyeol’s whining at the door for them to stop making out so they can go eat and Howon has to take a deep breath in, reminding himself to be patient. Dongwoo reaches up to squeeze his cheeks, giving him a playful smile. “I’ll make it up to you later. I love you.” He licks his lips, letting Howon know _exactly_ what he means, giving him one last peck before skipping out the office with Sungyeol.

 

And as Howon locks up the building behind them he can’t help but smile, because he loves Dongwoo too and no matter how crazy his days are, he knows that he has the most beautiful man in the world to take care of him at the end of the night.

 

He jogs to catch up with the two of them, sliding in between the overly loud boys and slinging an arm around each of their shoulders. He has a successful business to his name, a good friend on his right and an amazing boyfriend to his left, and really, he couldn’t ask for anything more than that.

 

 

* * *

A/N: Until next time, have a wonderful day and thanks for the support, and keep sailing Yadong's ship!   
  
 **♡ ray**


End file.
